Updates
A list of things which have been added into the game. Battle Bears: Zombies 1.0 1.5 1.6.5 *Some minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears: GO 1.0 *Battle bears go is relesed on the app store as a top down app. 1.1 *Game controls have been improved to allow better gameplay. *The difficulty has been adjusted to make the game harder. *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears -1 1.0 1.5.6 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears BLAST 1.0 *Battle bears blast was relesed on the app store as one of the first casual shooters. 1.1 *Some bugs were fixed. 1.1.1 *The Pirate Costume was added to the game along with the Pirate Map. 1.1.2 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears Royale 1.0 *Battle bears royale was relesed on the app store as a multiplayer shooter. *This update included 4 classes Tillman, Oliver, Riggs and the Huggable. 1.1 *Battle Bears Royale is released world wide. *Astoria has now been released as another new class called the Sniper class. 1.2 *Christmas holiday skins for Huggable, Oliver, Tillman, Astoria and Riggs was released. On February 1 these were discontinued but still available to the people who bought them before it ended. 1.2.1 *Kill streaks have now been added to the game so you can gain bonus Joules and XP. *Assists are now in the game so If you damage someone but another bear kills them, you will get a small amount of XP. *It will now say "Suicide" if you kill yourself, fall off the edge or get killed by the dangerous obstacles around you. *Speed Power Ups have now been fixed. *It will now automatically sign in to the game when you click to play the game. *The icon has now been changed from the amount of people which voted for it. *A new respawn time has been added which disallows meleeing dead bodys and getting killed twice by the smaller spinning fan on the Desert level. *Friendly fire is now gone so you cannot get killed by your team mates. *Some new writing has been added into the box before the players are found. It says "Arrow to the knee ended my adventuring days". *When you respawn you will realise that a shield will spawn around you for about two seconds. *Skill points will now only be based on you own personal progress in the game, meaning that if you get enough kills you will gain skill points. *There is now a guest system so that new players don't have to sign up if they don't want to sign up. *Various weapons, skins and other stuff has now been lowered in price but some stuff has risen in price. *The Huggable can now be bought at level 1. 1.2.1.1 *Major crashing bug has now been fixed which includes the ones from the Soaker and Headlights. *Team bug has been fixed which would show up the wrong team colour for your team and resulted in some team killing. 1.3 *New weapons for Sniper class. *Capture the Flag. *Control improvement. *Wil is available. *New Skins just Wils. *Bug fixes. *Game balance tweaks. *The skill point numbers are gone at the moment but your rank will still go up and they plan to make a new rank system called the ELO system. *Equipment buffs an improvements to weapons. *IPad 3 support and resolution. Wil has been revealed! See it all Here! The update should be out on the 13th of April. 1.3.01 *Line of code changed to fix server error. *Free gas seems to be back. 1.3.1 A new level but there not 100% certain it will be realessed in this update but there is a livestream which shows the map near the end. The livestreams called (BBO GUI and New BBR Level). New skins for every class. New weapon skins for every class. 1.4 some things Skyvu have said they will be putting in: Graham-the engineer Personal Matchmaking-enables you to choose who you will play with. Great for playing with friends. It might be relesed on Android. *Green represents future content and may change in later stages. *Gold represents that it's in beta testing at the moment. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears BLAST